Dragon Devil Slayers
by AnimeKing34
Summary: During the epic battle between Future Rouge and the seven dragon slayers, they had no choice but to use a forbidden dragon slayer spell to defeat Future Rouge. However using this spell had send them all to an journey they didn't see coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, I am here with my first crossover story and I hope that you'll get to enjoy this story. BTW I don't have a beta reader for this story, so please forgive me if I made any errors.**

**A couple of things I should tell you, first off the dragon slayers will be their own peerage and they'll still have their dragon slaying magic. Cobra personality will change during this story. Also I think I'll do some pairing in this story so no harem. Now since I'm making the dragon slayers devils I'm still going to let Sting keep his holy dragon powers, so since he eats light, attacks that are light based won't affect him. So I think that's all I should say. time to get to the story.**

* * *

_**As Future Rouge appears atop Mercurius, just as Lucy and Yukino finish closing the Eclipse Gate, however only seven dragons were able to escape from the gate. Rogue then states, ignoring Lucy and Yukino, that seven Dragons is plenty, as controlling ten thousand would have been a nightmare. Future Rogue then smirks as Lucy deduces that bringing out the Dragons was his goal from the beginning. Raising his arms into the air, Future Rogue demands that they listen well, declaring, as the seven Dragons swarm around him, that the human race will become extinct as the era of Dragons ushers in. And the only ones who is able to stop him is the seven dragons, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Wendy Marvell, Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, and Cobra/Erik. These seven dragon slayers had come together to stop Future Rouge plans.**_

* * *

As Future Rouge was on top of Motherglare seeing the heavily damage dragons slayers and the dragon Atlas Flame, who was able to switch sides thanks to Natsu. then started to laugh manically. "Look at this, seven dragon slayers and a dragon trying to oppose me but is still defeated."

As Natsu and the rest struggled to get up, Natsu sent a glare.

"No, we're not done yet. As long as I can stand I can still fight!" Natsu said

Everyone including Atlas couldn't help but smirk at Natsu determination.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Salamander is right, as long as I can stand there's no way I'm done for." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, Natsu is right we can still fight!" Wendy said.

"I'm still going to fight even if I'm at a disadvantage." Laxus said as he shrug.

"I admire Natsu determination, so I'll follow him into battle no matter what!" Sting said.

Future Rouge couldn't believe what he was hearing, he then turned to both past Rouge and Cobra. "What about you two? Cobra I know you, why don't you just tell them it's pointless. I even bet the only reason you're here is because they offered your freedom."

Cobra just crossed his arm and smirk. "Sorry to disappoint you but even if I did helped out they still would've sent me back to jail, beside," Cobra was silent was silent for a few minutes, getting the dragon slayers attention "I won't stop fighting cause there's someone that I want to protect from this destruction you're causing."

Natsu couldn't help but smile after hearing that someone like Cobra has someone to protect.

Future Rouge was surprised at what Cobra just declared. He turns to Past Rouge . "Rouge, I'm willing to give you a chance to join me. Look at what I was able to accomplish, imagine what we can do together, well can show this world the era of the dragons!"

"No." Past Rouge said making Future Rouge shocked.

"What did you say?"

"I said no, I don't care if you're the future me I won't allow this to go on any longer."

Hearing what his past self had just said pissed him off. "You fool! Don't you realize that I am your future self, you can't change the fact that I am you!"

Natsu then spoke up. "Yeah we get it, you're supposed to be Rouge in the future but we are going to make sure that we defeat you here and now so that we can end your plans!"

"Yeah!" All the dragon slayers said in unison.

Future Rouge just gritted his teeth after hearing this. "Fine then! I may lost one dragon, but I still have six, what makes you think that I'll lose!"

A voice then appears out of no where. "Because they got friends!" Everyone then looked to see where the voice was coming from and they saw it, it was Happy and the others Exceed.

"Happy!"

"Lily!"

"Carla!"

"Lector!"

"Frosch!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked demanding to know.

"Natsu," Happy said. "We're here to help you."

"What?"

"Happy's right, we're not going to let you guys fight alone." Pantherlily said.

"Lily." Gajeel said.

"That's right, we won't let you face the challenges alone." Carla said.

"Carla." Wendy said.

"Yeah, we're here to help you win this battle." Lester said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Lector."

"Frosch."

Natsu saw how they really wanted to help out, he couldn't helped but let out a smile. "Alright then, I'm fired up! Ready Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy stood next to Natsu as well as the remaining Exceed stood next to their partners.

Future Rouge saw this and couldn't but laugh. "Hahaha, you really think that just because a bunch of cats came things are going to be different. Fools, look around you, I have six dragons and all you got is seven dragon slayers, five cats and a dragon! That won't be enough to stop me, dragons attack!" The dragons did as Future Rouge commanded and started to charge towards them.

As the dragon slayers along with their Exceed, they stood their ground preparing the fight of their life. As the dragons almost got closer to them a firewall came out of nowhere, blocking the dragons path, the dragon slayers looked to see where it came from and saw that it was Atlas who created it.

"Uncle?"

**"Natsu, there's a way that we may be able to beat them."**

"Really, how?"

**"There's a forbidden spell that may help us out, however..."**

"What is it uncle?"

**"This spell can only be achieved by a certain numbers of dragons but seeing that your magic resembles dragon magic that won't be a problem, but there's a cost to using this forbidden spell."**

"A cost?" Gajeel asked.

**"Well I don't know the cost itself, but due to rumors it states that the dragons who uses this spell disappear from the face of the earth."**

Hearing what Atlas just said all the dragon slayers along with the exceeds were shocked.

"You can't be serious!" Cobra said.

**Atlas shook his head. "I'm sorry but I am, due to our circumstance we have no choice but to use this spell." **

Everyone was silent for a moment, they couldn't believe what they heard, if they wish to defeat Future Rouge they had to use a forbidden spell that could kill them. But Natsu broke that silence.

"I don't care, as long as it means I can protect my family then count me in."

Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy soon stood next to Natsu as well as Happy, Lily and Carla.

"Salamander is right, as long as I got this guild mark Fairy Tail is my family and I gotta protect it." Gajeel said.

"Yes, no matter what we will protect our guild at all cost." Wendy said.

"Right, I will protect my family as well." Laxus said.

"We may not be a part of Fairy Tail, but both me and Rouge will protect our comrades of Sabertooth from any harm."

"Right."

"Like I said before, there's someone that I'm protecting from any harm, so I could care less about the cost."

**"Very well then, I shall tell you how to use the spell, everyone form a circle!"**

Everyone did as he said and formed a circle and as for Happy and the other exceed got on their partners shoulder

**"Now everyone focus your magic into the center."**

Everyone then raised their arm towards the center of the circle and their bodies started to glow with a special type of aura and a strange magic circle started to form.

"Come on guys, almost there. Here's the power of the fire dragon slayer!" Natsu's and Happy's bodies soon glowed brighter with an orange aura.

"Right, Iron dragon slayer." Gajeel body and Pantherlily bodies starts to glow brighter with a light green aura.

"We can't give up, Sky dragon slayer." Wendy's as well as Carla's bodies started to glow light blue.

"We have to protect our family, Lighting dragon slayer." Laxus body then glowed with a yellow aura.

"Lector, we're going to give it our best right, Light dragon slayer."

"Yep, you got that right Sting." Both Sting's and lector bodies glowed with a white aura.

"Frosch, we'll protect our comrades no matter the cost, Shadow dragon slayer."

"Fro will too." Rouge as well as Frosch bodies glowed with a black aura.

"I'll enjoy defeating this guy, Poison dragon slayer." Cobra body started to glow with a red and black aura.

The magic circle started to glow brighter with the mix colors of the dragon slayers aura.

"Uncle is this good?"

**"Yes, now the firewall won't hold for long, we must end this now!"**

"Right!" The dragon slayers and the exceed said in unison. Their body glowed brighter.

Atlas then released the firewall and the dragons and Future Rouge charged towards them. **"Now!"**

**"Dragon slayer forbidden technique: Divine Dragon Crushing Fang!"** The magic circle that was created soon erupted with seven different energy blast resembling head of dragons, they all started to charged towards Future Rouge and his six dragons.

"You think that will stop us! Dragons unleash your fury!" All six dragons unleashed six attacks towards Natsu and the others. Both of the attacks collided head on, as a result, a giant ball of the dragons blast and a multiple color energy formed in-between the beams. The giant ball started to become bigger. The dragon slayers groaned and clenched their teeth tight as they put more power into their blast.

"Hahaha, just give up, it's clear that I will win this battle!" Future Rouge said.

"N-Never, We will never give up!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir, we're here by your side!"

"Why do you keep trying, it's pointless!"

"We are protecting everyone! That's why we won't lose to the likes of you!" Everyone said in unison. The blast from the dragon slayers started to over power the dragons energy blast.

"What! The dragons attack is being pushed back, impossible!"

"This is the power of family!" Natsu said as their attack finally over powered the dragons attack and collide on the six dragons and Future Rouge that cause a big explosion across the capital and into the city but the dragon slayers and the exceed was engulfed in a bright light from the explosion.

Atlas was pushed away with the attack, but looked over at the explosion and was shocked. There was a massive crater where the dragon slayers were at.

"Natsu!" A new voice said getting Atlas attention. He turned and saw a group of humans that he recognize as the guild of wizards that he fought while still under Future Rouge control.

Everyone saw the massive crater and was shocked.

"What happened to Natsu and Happy!" A scarlet haired woman said

"And where's Gajeel and Lily?" A petite teenage girl asked.

Atlas knew that he would have to tell them what happened.** "Natsu and Happy along with the other dragon slayers had sacrificed their lives to save all of you."**

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing, Natsu and the others sacrifice themselves.

"You can't be serious?" The blond celestial mage asked.

**"I am, you see the only way that we could have defeated the one known as Rouge was to use a forbidden dragon spell that would cost them their lives."**

What the dragon has said really shook everybody up. Everyone started to shed tears knowing that their own friends had sacrificed their own lives to save them. But the guild master of Fairy Tail had spoken up.

"My children, it is a sad day for us all, knowing that some of my children including my own grandson had sacrificed their own lives to save us. But they wouldn't want this to be an end for us, if I know them they would want us to keep moving forward. That is why, we will keep moving forward for them, so their sacrifice would not be in vain."

Everyone started to wipe their tears away knowing that their master is right, Everyone would want them to keep moving forward.

* * *

**Well I think this is a good place to stop, sorry if this seems to short for you but this is just the prologue. Oh and I should mention that I may revert Laxus and Cobra to their teen's so I can pair them with someone.**

**Any way I was wondering if you guys can help me with the pairing.**

**Oh and I wish to know what you guys think of this story so far, reviews would be really appreciated. And Remember I'm going to make the dragon slayers their own Peerage so people won't complain which Peerage they should be in.**

**So I hope you guys like this story and give me your honest opinion on it, if you have any question then ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, AnimeKing here to thank you all who have been reading my first story and for the reviews left by ThatGuy brother of OtherGuy and treeofsakuras, they both brought up a question asking who will be King of the dragon slayers peerage. Now that I had a hard time thinking, but I was able to come up with two best choices for this part, the king will either be Natsu or Laxus. Now I can't make that decision on my own, which is why I am creating a poll for you guys to vote to see who will be the King of the dragon slayer peerage. Some of you may be wondering why Laxus, well simple it's because the King is suppose to be the most powerful piece and you got to admit Laxus is a strong dragon slayer. So please vote and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

_Last Time_

_**"Dragon slayer forbidden technique: Divine Dragon Crushing Fang!"**__ The magic circle that was created soon erupted with seven different energy blast resembling head of dragons, they all started to charged towards Future Rouge and his six dragons_

_"You think that will stop us! Dragons unleash your fury!" All six dragons unleashed six attacks towards Natsu and the others. Both of the attacks collided head on, as a result, a giant ball of the dragons blast and a multiple color energy formed in-between the beams. The giant ball started to become bigger. The dragon slayers groaned and clenched their teeth tight as they put more power into their blast._

_"Hahaha, just give up, it's clear that I will win this battle!" Future Rouge said._

_"N-Never, We will never give up!" Natsu said._

_"Aye sir, we're here by your side!"_

_"Why do you keep trying, it's pointless!"_

_"We are protecting everyone! That's why we won't lose to the likes of you!" Everyone said in unison. The blast from the dragon slayers started to over power the dragon's energy blast._

_"What! The dragons attack is being pushed back, impossible!"_

_"This is the power of family!" Natsu said as their attack finally over powered the dragons attack and collide on the six dragons and Future Rouge that cause a big explosion across the capital and into the city but the dragon slayers and the exceed was engulfed in a bright light from the explosion._

* * *

Natsu had slowly opened his eyes. 'Aw man, what happened?' Natsu then starting getting up, he looked around and saw that he was no longer Fiore. As he kept looked around he notice that he was still wearing his normal clothes and saw that the damaged he gained from fighting Future Rouge was completely gone. "Uncle? What did the spell do to us?" Natsu saw that he was somewhere around a place surrounded by trees, he then heard a groan getting his full attention, Natsu then ran to the source of the noise and saw Wendy, Happy, Carla, Sting and Lector who were still unconscious. Natsu then ran to Happy to wake him up. "Hey Happy wake up."

Happy who was still half asleep and half awake, started to rub his eyes. "Huh? Is it morning already, where's my fish?"

"Happy, wake up!"

"Ah!" Happy opened his eyes. "Natsu?"

Natsu was happy to see Happy and gave him a hug. "You're alright buddy."

"Aye, of course I am."

Natsu then looked to the other dragon slayers. "Happy go wake up Carla and Lector, I'll wake up Wendy and Sting."

"Aye, sir." Happy then walked to Carla and Lector to wake them up as Natsu did the same for Wendy and Sting.

"Wendy, Sting wake up." Natsu said as he shook them gently. Both Wendy and Sting opened their eyes and slowly got up.

"Natsu?" Wendy said as she looked around. "Were are we?"

"I don't know Wendy, but I know that we're no in Fiore."

"Wait a minute," Sting said as he got the dragon slayer attention. "Didn't Atlas said that the dragon spell would the caster of the forbidden dragon spell would disappear forever?"

Everyone was silent for the moment.

"But wouldn't that mean we're dead?" Happy asked as he walked over to the dragon slayer with the awoken Exceed.

"Well if that's true then I doubt this is how the afterlife is suppose to look like." Carla said as she look around their surrounding.

"That cat girl is right, Sting-kun. I always thought that it would be more nice." Lectors said as he looked around and notice something. "Hey Sting-kun, where's Frosch and Rouge?"

Sting as well as the other dragon slayers and Exceed then looked around and saw that the others were missing. "Yeah Lector is right, where is Rouge and Frosch?" Sting said.

"Now that you mention it, where are Gajeel and Laxus?" Wendy said.

"And where is Lily?" Happy said.

"There's another person missing, where's Cobra?" Natsu said.

"Don't tell me that they're not dead?" Happy said.

Carla cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Or maybe it's that we were never killed in the first place." When everyone heard what Carla just said they were just shocked.

"There's no way that's a possibility, Carla. Don't you remember what Atlas said, the spell we used had a cost and the cost was that the user of the spell would disappear from the face of the earth." Wendy said.

"Well remember Wendy, Atlas also said that he never seen anyone that had used the spell. Also I have a theory that may prove that we are not dead."

"Really Carla, what is it?" Happy asked.

Carla gestured Happy to come closer to her and when he did she whispered something to his ear.

"Really?" Happy asked and Carla nodded to his question. "Aye!" Happy then walk towards Natsu.

"So what did Carla said, Happy?" Natsu said as he bent down to Happy's size. When Natsu was close enough, Happy then took out a huge fish from his small green backpack and smacked Natsu upside the head. "Oww! Happy, what the heck you do that for?"

"See, thanks to Happy I was able to prove my theory."

"And what theory was that suppose to be, to see if I react to that!"

"Precisely."

Everyone had a confused look on their face after what Carla just said.

"It's quite simple really, you see the fact that you can feel pain means you're still alive."

"Oh I get it. But wait; if Natsu isn't dead then that mean neither are we. Still if we're not dead then where are we?" Wendy said.

"Well that's a hard question to answer, Wendy. But if I remembered correctly, Natsu said that we're no longer in Fiore, so that either means that we're at Edolas or..."

Wendy started to get worried. "Or what, Carla?

"Well it is a possibility that we may be in another world."

"Are you crazy, Carla, how is that even possible?!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, Natsu is right, how is such a thing even possible?" Sting said.

"Well you weren't there when it happened, Sting. You see seven years ago Natsu and some of the other Fairy Tails member was sent to another world called Edolas, the world where Exceeds like us originated from and also is a place with no magic.'

"A place with no magic."

"Yes, however I believe that due to there being another world like Edolas there may be numbers of multiple different worlds. Still, when I thought of that I just thought that my guess was just a theory."

"So when uncle told us that we disappear from the face of the earth, does that mean we're someplace different?"

"Hold it, how do you know that we're not at this Edolas?" Lector asked.

"Well Lector, first off look up into the sky." Carla pointed up to the sky and everyone saw that it was at least already night.

"So what?"

"The sky at Edolas is different than the sky here, Wendy, Natsu and Happy I know you remember how the sky was over there."

Natsu the place his hand over his chin. "Now that you mention it, I do remember there being more than one moon."

"That's right, but if that's the case, then where are we?"

"Now that is a question that I have no answer to, Lector"

Everyone had fell silent after hearing what happened to them, soon Natsu broke the silence giving everyone a smile. "Well then, why don't we check out this new world."

After hearing what Natsu just said, everyone had a small smile on their face.

"Yeah, I agree with Natsu." Sting said. "We should take this chance and check out this new world."

Happy, as well as the other Exceed, sprouted their wings and started to float. "Aye!"

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Natsu said.

"Okay!" The others said.

After that, Natsu and the others started walking around, well the dragon slayers were, the Exceed were just floating.

"So Natsu?"

"What is it, Sting?"

"So what are we going to do about the others?"

"Well I have been thinking about that, but I wouldn't worry too much."

"How come?"

"Well first off, Laxus is with them, second there may be a chance that they came to the same world as us."

"I see, I guess you're right."

As Natsu and the others continue their walk, Wendy looked up into the sky and saw something strange.

"Umm, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Did the sky always look like that?"

Natsu and the others look up to the sky and saw that it looked completely different than it did before. The sky was now a swirl of dark purple and light purple colors.

Happy saw how the sky looked before and he couldn't help but have a shocked look on his face. "But the sky didn't look like that before, how could it have change all of a sudden?"

"I don't know Happy." Natsu said, soon out of nowhere, they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Carla asked as she turned to the same direction the scream came from.

Natsu soon started to run towards the scream. "I don't know, but I know it sounds like someone needs our help. Come on guys, we got to help!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon started to follow Natsu. When they got there, they were surprised to see what caused that scream. They saw a 17-year of age at least, average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. With a blue spear like object piercing through his body, screaming in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Light is a deadly poison for your kind, I thought that would have killed you." The man said.

Natsu and the others saw the man who attacked the boy and they were able to get a better look of him. They saw that he was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His clothing consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. This was the fallen angel Dohnaseek.

"So I guess I'll end your life here..."

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Out of nowhere he felt a massive fire punch connect his jaw sending Dohnaseek back, crashing into the trees. Issei started to look up a bit, trying to see who just saved his life. As he looked up, he was able to get only a tiny glimpse of the person who'd save him; the only thing Issei was able to notice was that his savor had pink hair and a strange symbol on his arm. Issei soon fainted.

Natsu soon turned to him and saw how heavily damaged he was. "Wendy, can you come over here and heal him, please."

Wendy nodded to Natsu question and soon went to Issei and used her magic to heal him.

Dohnaseek slowly struggled to get up. "Aw man, what was that? It felt like I just got ran over by a truck." Dohnaseek saw at least three people and for some reason three cats. One of them was a young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

Another one was a petite girl, she was wearing a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She had her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet.

And the last person was a young man of average height with spikey blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark blue eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. He was wearing a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, but was held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants.

But that was only the humans he could describe them as, but he also what he couldn't believe were cats. The first one he noticed was a white cat with pink ears and brown eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Her clothing consists of a pink top with a yellow tie. She was wearing a pink skirt with this top. The one standing next to her was a small blue cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers.

The last cat had fur that seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. Now his outfit was a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side.

"Hey, you bastard!" Dohnaseek called out, getting the dragon slayers attention. "Who do you think you are? I have a mission here to kill that boy right there," A blue light spear appeared in his hand. "And I won't let the likes of you stop me!" Dohnaseek then launched the light spear towards Natsu, but Natsu didn't even try to dodge it, instead he was just standing there. 'Is he just going to take the attack?' Dohnaseek thought but was soon shocked to see what just happened. The blond boy stood in front of Natsu holding the blue spear.

"Hey, you said before that this was a light spear, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh I just wanted to know."

"And what good will that do you..." Dohnaseek couldn't believe what he was seeing, the blond boy was eating his light spear. "What the hell are you doing, you can't eat light!" Dohnaseek shouted but saw the little red cat walking next to the blond boy.

"Well Sting-kun can, after all he is the white dragon slayer. So any attacks that are based on light is totally useless against him."

Dohnaseek couldn't believe what the cat just said. "D-Dragon S-Slayer? What the hell is that suppose to mean, are you just too stupid to going around calling yourself that?!"

As soon as Sting finished eating the light spear, he let out a little belch. "Man, that light spear of yours really taste nasty, but about your other statement, the reason I'm called a dragon slayer is because I possessed the power to be able to slay a dragon."

"Hahaha, man you must an idiot if you believe that, let me tell you something, there's no way a human like you could ever defeat a dragon."

"Then I guess I have to beat your ass to prove it, Natsu can you please let me handle that guy."

"Sure, knock yourself out." Natsu then took a step back as Sting started to step forward.

"So why don't you show me this dragon slaying powers of yours."

"Alright then, but with this attack it'll be all over." Sting then charged to Dohnaseek, Sting jumps over Dohnaseek and was holding in his breath **"White Dragon's Roar!"** Sting had releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth, creating a powerful, larger whirlwind heading towards Dohnaseek.

"You think that will beat me? Well think again!" Dohnaseek created another light spear and throws it and as it collided with Sting's attack, it disintegrated. "What?! Impossible!" Sting's attack had engulfed Dohnaseek."Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dohnaseek yelled in pain as his body crash back down on the ground creating a large crater making him unconscious and causing the purple swirl in the sky disappear, returning the sky to its original state.

Sting walked towards the crater and saw Dohnaseek. "See, never underestimate the power of the dragon slayer."

"Alright Sting-kun, you've showed him!" Lector shouted.

"Way to go Sting." Natsu said, but soon turned his attention to Wendy. "So is our friend here is healed up?"

Wendy nodded. "He is Natsu, but I guess due to the damage he'd recived from the man Sting just fought, I guess he's still unconscious."

"Well that's good to hear," Natsu said as he smiled a bit.

As Wendy finished healing the boy, she stood up and dusted herself off. "Natsu, what are we going to do now?"

Natsu just shrugged. "I guess we should just keep wondering around and see if we find a place to stay for the night."

The rest of the dragon slayers as well as the Exceed nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." A new voice said.

As Natsu heard the voice, he couldn't helped but engulf both of his fist in flames to prepare himself for an enemy.

"There's no need for that, I don't wish to fight." The figure then came out of the shadow reveling to be a young woman.

Natsu as well as the others, were able to get a better look of her.

They saw the young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. "I merely wish to thank the people who saved my servant."

"Your servant?" Natsu question, but then realized she was taking about the person Wendy just healed. "Oh him, well it's no problem."

"But still if you wish for help, then I be happy to help."

"Really?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, may you tell me your names?"

"Sure, I'm know as the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu huh, well my name is Rias Gremory, but if you don't mind, I have a question for the rest of you."

"What would that be?"

"What is a dragon slayer?"

* * *

**Well I think I should end the story here, thank you all for reading so far I really appreciate it. Now I have an idea for the shipping and I wanted to know what you guys think of it.**

**NatsuXRias**

**CobraXSona**

**Gajeel X Xenovia**

**RougeXAkeno**

**StingXTsubaki **

**LaxusXRossweisse**

**Well I hope you guys can give me your honest opinion and don't forget to vote on the poll.**


End file.
